Devices for cushioning shocks in two perpendicular directions by separate springs biased friction elements are known in the art. Such devices typically have one or more metal springs arranged in orthogonal relation relative to each other for absorbing forces applied to an object.
There are numerous applications and devices wherein a supported shaft is subjected to forces and impacts acting in a radial direction relative to an axis of the shaft. For example, agricultural sprayers typically include an elongated and cantilevered boom extending outwardly from opposed sides of a mobile frame of a machine. Typically, a shaft or rod operably connects a proximal end of the boom to a frame of the machine. Because such machines are driven across and over fields of uneven terrain, coupled with the cantilevered boom design, it can readily be understood how the pivotal connection of such a boom to the frame of the machine is subjected to extreme radial loadings, fatigue, and possible failure.
In this particular environment, relatively large springs and pneumatic drivers are arranged in operable combination with the machine frame to add stability to the booms when arranged in an extended outward position. It is desirable, therefore, for the boom mounting design to be simplified and to be more cost effective.